Guess what I found out?
by SpiffyLucylu
Summary: Stephanie learns a family secret, and everybody will now have to face the fallout. Major Helen bashing, Always a Babe!


**This little one shot from Margaret was prompted by a challenge on Facebook. The challenge line is in bold.**

 _ **x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0**_

Stephanie cleared her throat bringing all the voices around her to a screeching halt. Even her Daddy, with whom no relationship ever existed all her life, quit shoveling the potatoes and gravy, hearing that noise. Valerie and Albert came to a standstill, the 'snuggleumpkins' dying on her sister's lips.

" **I haven't told anyone this before, but I'm going to tell you now."** The words softly being spoken by the youngest daughter of Frank and Helen Plum.

"I've been doing some digging on my home computer and joined that Ancestry website for a full year. I found out the family secret that should have been told to me years ago. None of your badgering was making sense to me. I keep telling you I was not getting married to that jerkwad Morelli, yet you keep persisting on changing me! How on earth did you ever think to keep it from the family, from all of us? Just because I married Ranger gave you no right to keep it such a secret." Stephanie asked both her parents.

Silence greeted her question.

"Didn't you think it wasn't important enough to tell me, ever?"

Edna's eyes were gleaming in happiness.

Finally, The secret was about to come out, once and for all.

"Mom, isn't it true your own Father left me well off financially while skipping you and Val? Isn't that why you were trying your best to marry me off so you can control the finances at the Trenton State Bank? Don't worry your head about it, I've already changed Banks and closed that account out. Thank you Grandma for helping me figure out why Mom's been acting even more than a fool."

Stephanie continued on, "You never accepted the fact that it was Aunt Tootsie that actually gave birth to me and when she couldn't take care of me, I came to live here. Grandpa Harry saw how you were treating me when I jumped off the garage and he lived long enough to learn about what happened with the Morelli situation all those years ago. That's why you and Valerie never got a dime from him. Only Grandma and I did. You used my money to pay for this house, which is not in your name anymore."

"Wha...what do you mean Stephanie? Of course it's our home. We own it outright, and hold the deed to it as a matter of fact!" exclaimed Helen in a shreik.

"Misappropriation of funds is what I'm talking about, Mother dearest. The Rangeman lawyers helped me in estate court. Since you used my funds to pay for this house, you're looking at the new owner of the home formerly known as Plum."

"Proud of you, Babe." Ranger quietly told his wife, giving her endless support just like they always did for each other, ever since they first met at the diner.

Frank just sat there. He almost had forgotten about the bank papers he signed concerning Harry's money going to Stephanie.

"I got a letter from the bank, since I finally reached the age when my trust fund would be turned over to me. Imagine my surprise to find out just who spent most of it. So, Grandma and I along with the Rangeman attorneys now have papers for you to sign. You have 24 hours to leave this house, with everything you want. Then the crew I hired will come in and remove everything else for you. _If you choose not to show up at my attorneys office tomorrow morning at 9 am, the judgement stands for the money you took, and criminal proceedings will begin."_ Stephanie slapped the eviction notice on the dining room table.

"Mother, is this true? You did this to Stephanie years ago when Grandpa Harry died?" Val asked her _idol of all things 'burg._

"It's true, I saw her do it with my very own eyes, the question is _where are you going to live? You don't have enough money in your name to buy a home,_ do you Helen? Where is Franks pension money? Oh that's right, you've drank it all away because you were using Stephanie's money!" Edna said in a gleeful manner.

"You just can't throw us out, why this is the only home we've ever had," Helen looked towards her kitchen as if trying to memorize everything.

"Mrs. Plum, I've taken the liberty of bringing some boxes, you'd better get packed. Perhaps your _daughter_ will let you stay at her house until you can afford something of your own." Ranger said to the stunned family.

Valerie looked like she was going to cry at the thought of her mother and father moving in with her.


End file.
